On The Docks
by Icebabe59
Summary: Edward and Bella have a chance meeting. They fall in love. But how will it work out, will there be bummpy moments? Read and find out. Sequile is up.
1. Their Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Edward's POV**

I sat on my favorite pier off the shoreline behind my summer home on one of the lakes of Montana. I had always found it peaceful here and when I needed a brake form whatever I was doing at the time, so I guess the term summer home was incorrect.

I had been sitting there for nearly an hour when I noticed a woman, probably just younger than me running down the dock towards me. As she got closer, I could see her crying. She appeared not to see me as she ran to the little gazebo like thing at the end of the pier, passing just inches away from me. Then with all of the drama of a soap opera actor, she threw herself down on the bench next to her and continued to cry.

I didn't know what to do about this, I mean here I was on what I thought of as a relaxing vacation and all of the sudden I was sitting here on a dock in the middle of Montana with a sobbing girl next to me and no idea what to do about it. Then I decided I might as well try to talk to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly after another moment.

"I can't live like this anymore." The girl sobbed as she looked at me with big, red rimed, brown eyes. Her tousled brown hair falling out of the low bun she had pulled it into. I found it hot, sexy even. Then I mentally slapped myself this girl must have a boyfriend, or maybe even a husband. I mean girls were getting married either really early or not at all. She looked no more than twenty five, maybe younger..

"I . . . I . . . my boyfriend . . . he , he dumped me about," She looked at the watch she had on her right wrist, "Five hours ago, I like to come out here to think sometimes, but it took me a while to get out here, I was just, I just couldn't come out until know. I didn't see you, I'm sorry I wouldn't have come out if I had seen you." Okay so she wasn't married and now she was unattached, but that didn't mean she was emotionally available.

"Well." I breathed not sure what to do about that. However I followed my instincts and moved closer to her and raped my arms around her, physical comfort is easily the best way to get to a woman, I wasn't in a hurry, but if I don't try to do something I would never learn anything about this wonderful woman.

She continued to sob as the sun got ready to set. As it was starting to set she started to calm down and stared at the sun set.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, as she began to calm down.

"Yes, yes it is." I whispered back, as I stoked her hair, hoping that she wouldn't start up the water works again. I was glad that it didn't, but I has not very happy that she pulled away from me, but she did turn towards me and looked at me with a week smile.

"Thank you for, well everything. I owe you, so much." She said.

"You're welcome, would you like a drink, my house is just over there, if you don't feel like coming in you can just wait here and I can get something and come back." I offered, I didn't know what to hope for, but I could tell I was hoping.

"Actually a drink sounds nice, just no alcohol please, I don't drink. . . like that anyway" She said, I laughed I had never really met anyone with the same set of values as I did. Well my values came from experience I drank once and never did anything like that again. The woman blushed and opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off.

"No, It's okay I don't drink either." I laughed. "How about some hot chocolate, since the suns down, it's a little chilly, and if you don't want to go inside I should grab a blanket." I said.

"Actually that would be nice, but your right I would rather stay out here right now." She answered easily. I turned to go when she spoke up again. "When you come back, would you mind bringing out some paper and a pencil, but please not a pen." She said blushing, "I don't like pens very much." She added, I just smiled, this woman was a puzzlement.

However, I did what she asked and came back to her ten minutes later with two cups of hot chocolate in my hands, a blanket, a pad of paper and one mechanical pencil tucked under my arm.

"Here you go." I said handing her everything.

"Thanks." The girl said rapping herself in the blanket then sipping at the drink the pad and pencil in her lap. I watched as after a moment she picked up the pencil and began to draw something.

"So you're an artist?" I asked.

"Ya, I draw and paint, but I prefer just sketching, leaves more to the imagination, because it's not colored." She replied without looking up from what she was doing.

After that, we sat in silence for a while as she continued to sketch heaven knows what. The look of intense concentration on her face was oddly endearing. It looked really cute, her sitting there the lake stretching out behind her and a small breeze playing with her hair. Then I had a thought.

"Do you mind if I take your picture?" I asked and in a stroke of luck, I had brought my camera down here with me when I first come down here. The girl looked surprised, and looked up at me startled then simply shrugged her shoulders and went back to work as I pulled out my camera and snapped the picture.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey so what do you think, not bad hu? So is the girl Bella or maybe someone else, keep reading to find out. **


	2. Names are Names

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Bella's POV**

I sat on the bench of the pier and sketched the wonderful stranger that sat beside me. He was gorgeous though, and even if I never saw him again I would want to keep this picture forever. I would always remember how nice he had been to me when I had had my mental breakdown.

I hadn't been a good artist when I had first started drawing, but after a couple of years in art classes I found I had a real knack for it. That and I had been to clumsy to do anything else.

It was maybe seven by the time I was finally done. The stranger had not taken just one picture of my but nearly one hundred, I counted, and the actual number was ninety-five.

"Well, it's getting late, I should be going." I said after another moment. Then I began to move out from underneath the blanket, but the stranger moved to help me.

As I moved to get up the stranger moved to help with the blankets, but ended up holding the sketch pad instead.

He looked at it for a moment and then spoke.

"You're a good artist, do you sell any of your work?" He smiled at me as he spoke dazzling me with his near perfect teeth.

"Um . . . actually I am really well established in the art world, you would probably recognize my pen name if I told you it." I said then I thought of something. "That camera you were using, it looked really expensive is that a hobby or job?"

"A bit of both actually." He responded.

"Would I recognize your name?" I asked intrigued now.

"Probably." He said studying my sketch again. "I bet." He said after a moment. "That I can guess what your pen name is."

"Okay, I'll give you three guesses." I said confident that he couldn't.

"Oh, I only need one, Anna Vandervilt." He said positive he was right. And to my surprise, he was.

"Okay now I'm interested. How did you know?" I asked. I was mainly curious because unless I was planning to sell the picture I didn't actually sign any of them, well in a roundabout way I did. I hide my signature somewhere in the picture, But no one had_ ever_ found it. Right?

"Right here in the top stitching on the collar. I do believe that is your signature." He said pointing to the barely noticeable change in the stitching of his collar that was indeed my signature.

"How did you find that, no one besides myself had ever been able to find my signature, much less tell what it is?" I said in shock.

"I loved your work since you first painting was in my best friend's gallery. He saw your potential too. Well long story short I spent a lot of time around your paintings and soon noticed that every single one of your paintings even your sketches had your signature in it, once if you didn't have it sold and twice, one hidden and one in the corner, if it was sold." He said.

"Wow." Was all I could say to that. "Can you tell me your name?" I asked, I was pretty sure he wouldn't just tell me so when he did I was pleasantly surprised.

"I publish my pictures under Alexander Heslop." He said, "But that is not my real name."

"Oh my gosh! I love your photographs they are outstanding!" I nearly yelled. I ended up sitting back down, my hand to my chest. Alexander smiled at me and laughed.

"Well thank you." He said still laughing, at me no doubt. Then I looked at my watch, what a kill joy.

"Oh, I have to go, I have a meeting with my sales rep. early tomorrow and I can't go to that tired." I really was sad to leave him, but I did have to leave.

"Will I see you again?" He asked

"I'm not sure." I said and then took the sketch off of the pad and walked away.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Hey so what do you think R&R to tell me.**


	3. Alice and Jasper Visit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Edward's POV**

I watched as "Anna Vandervilt" walked away from me. I had always wondered what it would be like to meet her. Well now I know.

She is a wonderful woman, maybe if I'm lucky I'll see her again.

Actually, maybe luck won't have anything to do with it, I pulled out my cell phone to call one of my best friends, Emmet McCarty, gallery owner.

**Bella's POV**

The next morning I was up and ready to meet with my sales representative, Jasper, by six. When he pulled up I noticed that Alice, his wife and my personal shopper, was with him.

As soon as the car was stopped, Alice was in front of me bouncing up and down. Alice is my best friend and the closest thing I have to a sister anymore.

"Bella! Oh Bella, you'll never guess what I found out this morning!" She said practically screaming.

What is it?" I asked none too enthusiastically.

"Ralf Lauren just opened up a new store close to here, you have to come with me and let me pick out the perfect party dress for you, because of the new gallery opening next weekend. Please, please, please?" She begged. Knowing I didn't have a prayer against the pixie I quickly agreed and thankfully she didn't have time to ask me anything else before Jasper pulled her away from me and inside the house, where I got them both settled with a mug of hot chocolate each. This may seem unusual to some people as it was the middle of July, during the day. However if you live in Montana you would understand that really the temperature year round is just varying degrees of cold with few days of warmth. And for someone who was used to the city climate –it's warmer in the city than out here in the suburbs- like Alice and Jasper, this meant _warm clothes_.

"So Bella." Jasper said after a moment. "Down to business I just got an offer from Mr. McCarty, a very generous offer too. The gallery opening in two weeks is his and he is willing to pay you a ten-figure number if you can get him ten black and white sketches by next Wednesday." He said handing me a piece of paper with the exact offer on it.

"Wow nearly one hundred million per painting." I said. I had gotten a lot for one of my paintings before, but no one had ever really wanted my black and white sketches.

"That's what I said when I heard the offer, but I want to know if you can do that." Jasper replied.

"Ten black and white sketches by next Wednesday?" I asked. Jasper nodded and then I continued. "What does he want them of?"

"Anything whatsoever." Jasper replied.

"Well, then call him up, Alice we'll have have to hook up some other time. I've got work to do." I said excited and ran into the next room to gather my supplies.

As I did so I heard Jasper chuckle and consol his wife as they left. Well that made for a quick meeting.

**Alice's POV **(just for the fun of it.)

"I just can't believe Bella would rather work than go shopping with me." I complained. Just as we walked out of Bella's door, we heard a loud crash from inside. Jasper and I rushed inside and to Bella's work room, to find Bella on her but surrounded by all manner if paper and pencils.

"Bella , sweetheart are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine." She said sounding disgruntled. "I just tripped."

"Over what?" I asked, because besides all of the paper and pencils I didn't see anything in Bella's immediate vicinity that she could have tripped over.

"Thin air apparently." She responded.

Jasper and I just had to laugh at her for that. Poor Bella had always been klutzy.

_________________________________________________________________

**So what do you think? R&R and tell me what you think.**


	4. Flowers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its sequels. **

**Emmet's POV**

"Hey Edward!" I called.

"Ya?" He responded.

"You'll never guess who just called." I said.

"Who." He asked.

"Anna Vandervilt's sales rep." I said.

"Really, is she going to do it?" He asked eagerly. I was laughing at him so hard that all I could do was nod my head. "Good." He said decidedly as he flipped the channels on my T.V.

Edward could be a real weird guy sometimes. He had called me one day with business when he was really suppose to be on vacation and asks me to call up Anna Vandervilt's sales representative and make a deal that, and I quote 'she could never refuse.' He also told me that he would cover the costs, no matter the price.

Now that in and of its self isn't wholly unusual, but that he wanted every one of the paintings, well not to be paintings but sketches and all ten in black and white, that was unusual. That plus the ten figure number he insisted was how much was necessary for her picture. Oh, well.

**Bella's POV**

After my little "episode", I made sure that Jasper called Mr. McCarty, then I got to work. By noon I had my first sketch done and was working on my second when my door bell rang.

When I opened the door I found a young man standing behind a huge vase of flowers that almost covered his entire face.

"For Ms. Vandervilt." He said.

"Well, thank you." I said taking the vase and setting it on a nearby table while pulling a couple of bills out of my pocket. "How much do I owe you?" I asked.

"Nothing at all ma'am, the guy who paid for this left me a very generous tip." He replied.

"Well take a ten anyway." I said handing him a five dollar bill tucked in a folded up ten and watched him pocket it with a thank you as her headed off.

After he was gone I walked over to the lovely arrangement and searched for a card. To my surprise their wasn't one. I looked at the arrangement again, I guess since I was provided with something so beautiful I'll just sketch it, I'll bet whoever sent them won't mind.

**Edward's POV**

Hours after I had left Emmet's house I lay on my bed wondering two things. One if Anna had gotten my flowers and two, what Anna's real name was.

I also hoped that Anna would use the flowers in one of her sketches that I was handing out so much money for, not that I was complaining. I bet it will be worth it though. She was a really good artist.

So now all I can do is wait until next Wednesday.

________________________________________________________

Okay, Not bad, ya! So R&R for me.


	5. Rosalie on Wednesday

**Disclaimer: Okay, so in case you were wondering I don't own Twilight of any of its sequels.**

**Bella's POV**

Wednesday, finally. Jasper was coming with Alice. Jasper was coming to pick up the sketches and take them to the gallery. Alice on the other hand was coming to drag me away from one shopping mall to the next. The Terror!

"Bella, open up!" I heard the dreaded little pixy yell through the door only moments later.

"Not unless Jasper is with you!" I yelled back.

"I'm hear Bella." I heard Jasper say then.

"Okay come on in then." I said as I opened the door. Jasper quickly looked over my work and declaring it perfect walked off the scene in order to deliver the sketches, and to avoid me pleading, I bet.

**Emmet's POV**

"Come on man!" I yelled at Edward. That boy was taking forever, and I even told him that it wasn't even Anna Vandervilt coming it was Jasper Whitlock, her sales rep.

"I'm here." He said suddenly appearing behind me. Sneaky boy.

"Good let's go." I said as Edward laughed at me. "We have to get to the gallery."

**Alice's POV**

"Come on Bella, we only have one more hour to find the perfect dress." I said trying to get Bella into the next store, but she refused.

"I am a famous painter about to make a billion dollars, why can't you have some designer make me one?" She asked.

"Because," I explained for the millionth time, "no person can get the right dress done in three days."

"I can." A female voice cut in.

I turned to find a tall, statuesque, blond wearing designer, well, everything from her sunglasses to her shoes.

"And who would you be?" I asked suspiciously.

"Rosalie Hale." The blond said.

All at once, I realized who was standing in front of me. Rosalie Hale the most famous designer in the U. S. what puzzled me though was why Ms. Hale was all the way over in Montana when her main store was in Ney York.

"Okay."Bella said, "What exactly does that mean for me?"

"It means," I explained, "That one of the best designers ever just offered to make you a dress in three days."

"Oh, good, you hired." Bella said, sounding relieved.

"Not a problem."Rosalie Hale said.  
Just follow me, to my studio here." Then she led us down to an exquisite little studio not even a block from where we had been.

__________________________________________________

**Hey so I know their getting shorter, or at least I think they are and so ya. I'm going to stop typing. So read and review, and I'll keep writing. **


	6. The Grand Opening

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and never will, I just came up with the story line. **

**Bella's POV**

Friday evening Alice had insisted on coming over and having an "girls night in" which inevitably ment she would stay overnight then very early in the morning, wake me up and put me through a beauty régime for the last time, hopefully.

So there I was at noon on the day of the grand opening of a gallery feturing ten blak and white Anna Vandervilt's as well as ten black and white Anthony Heslop's I had learned, and Alice was playing with my hair while we waited for Rosalie Hale to come by with the dresses.

Around three the doorbell rang and Alice ran to get it. It was Rosalie; call me Rose, Hale with our dresses. She had designed much like my paintings. It was a midnight black, silk, floor length, cap sleeves, with white embroidered flowers up the right hand side.

Alice's was shorter, hers went only to mid thigh, and it was a pastel pink sleeveless, with sequins sewn all over the top half.

Rosalie had also made one for herself, a blood red almost velvet like material that reminded me more of a business suit than anything else.

Alice quickly did my hair into an elegant half up, half down style as Rosalie pulled hers up into a simple bun. Alice's hair was done before she even woke me up with her spicks all in order, make up, which she had done for me earlier, flawless.

And then we headed to the party and as soon as we walked through the doors we looked around us.

"Wow." Alice breathed.

"Wow is right." I said, the high domelike ceilings with almost no sharp lines fit right in with the landscape paintings on the walls of this room.

"I wonder where your paintings are Bell . . . I mean Anna." Rosalie said giving me a conspiratorial wink.

"That would be the black and white room, just down the hall to your left." A male voice cut in.

All three of us spun around to find Mr. McCarty behind us.

"Mr. Mc Carty, how dare you scare us like that, do you know who we are?" I asked slightly teasing.

"Please, call me Emmet and of course I know who I'm talking to, you," He said pointing at me, "are Anna Vandervilt the person on you left is Alice Brandon and on your right is Rosalie Hale. You three are some of the most famous woman in the United States." He replied. "Shall I give you ladies the grand tour?" He asked then.

"If you will direct me to my husband, I'll be fine thank you though." Alice said.

"I'm good." I said.

"I would like that." Rosalie said.

"Okay, well, your husband is over that was," he said pointing in a vague direction, "If you're sure," he said looking at me and then turned to Rosalie. "If you will follow me, miss." And offered his arm as he led her off.

I wondered for o while until I came to the aptly dubbed black and white room. Almost as soon as I walked in I was surrounded by people asking for my autograph. Soon however they scattered and I was then surrounded by men in tuxedoes and women in fancy dresses sipping Champaign and complimenting my work.

I thanked them all politely and was just glad that here I was Anna Vandervilt while most anywhere else I was Isabella Marie Swan.

For then I could put on a faced while with everyone, but when Isabella was up on the front lines all people say was a sad girl who had seen too much, but that was a story for another time.

It was five minutes later that I noticed him. Anthony Heslop was standing in front of my sketches of the flowers that had been sent to me.

"Hi there." I said after I walked close to him.

He turned around and smiled at me.

"Hi your . . .Wow, who designed your dress . It is designer, isn't it?"

"Oh, ya, Rosalie Hale. Do you like it?" I asked doing a turn and pirouetting.

"It looks amazing, it must have taken a month to make." He sounded astonished.

"You would think, but she did three dresses in three days. She designed mine, Alice's and her own." I said.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

I smiled and messes with the skirt of my dress. And Anthony motioned for us to maybe walk over to his photographs. He also had ten up on the wall his were almost more varied than mine. Mine was mainly still life, his pictured everything from athletes, to . . .to . . .I looked back at my sketches. Sure enough his last picture was of the exact same bouquet of flowers that I had received last week.

"You sent me that flowers!" I said shocked.

"Yes, I did. I had hoped that you would draw them." He said.

"Well, I did." I said rather lamely.

"Yes you did." He laughed.

**Rosalie's POV**

Emmet was showing me around the rooms when we came to the black and white room. We found Bella and a man Emmet told me was Edward Masen, although he published pictures under the name Anthony Heslop, laughing and just having a good old time.

"I, want to thank you for showing me around." I said politely.

"Oh, not a problem." He said. "Hey, listen, I know this may seem a little strait forward, but there is. Well this is probably going to send you running for the hills. However I have two tickets to the car show next weekend, and I was wondering if, well if you would go with me?" He asked.

"I would love to." I said overjoyed.

"Oh, good, I was afraid that I would have to take some boy by the name of Edward." He said.

I laughed. Who knew this man could be so much fun.

__________________________________________________________  
**Hey, R&R, that's all I have to say this time.**


	7. Emmet and Rosalie’s Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the sequels.**

**Rosalie's POV**

"When Friday night came around I was in a comfy pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Hey, a designer can wear clothes from Target too. So when Emmet walked up in the exact same colors I just had to laugh.

"Hey beautiful." He said after I opened the door.

"Hi yourself." I replied.

Emmet seemed to not give it a second thought when he leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. Then he pulled a huge bouquet of roses. It looked like there were more than a dozen of them.

"Wow thank you." I said, "give me a moment to put these in a vase and then we can be going."

After a moment we were in Emmet's huge red jeep heading towards the car show.

**Emmet's POV**

When rose and I arrived at the show I was surprised at Rose's extensive knowledge about cars. She seemed to know everything about almost every car on the floor. I found it intriguing, and well, hot.

"What is your opinion?" Rose asked me.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"I want to get a new car like this one." Rose said pointing to a sleek convertible. "However I don't know what color I would want."

"Oh," I said, "maybe red?"

"Nice. Red," Rosalie said mulling it over, "Yes defiantly red."

_____________________________________________

**Ya I know it is the shortest chapter so far, but I needed that chapter in there. So R&R for me. **


	8. Remembering Good Times

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Bella's POV**

It had been exactly one week since the party. Since I had learned that Anthony's real name was Edward Masen. Since he had tried, and failed, to learn my real name.

_Flashback_

_I tried to catch my breath as Anthony moved to attack my neck. We had found a custodian's closet and were currently reliving some more exciting parts of his teen-age years. I can't say anything like that, I had never felt like this before, and I was already twenty-five._

_But anyway he stopped mid-kiss at one point to give me a funny look. _

"_What is it?" I asked _

"_Before I start using the name Anna too much, I just want to learn your real name. Anna just doesn't fit you." He said_

"_It's . . ." I stopped mid-sentence. Was I really ready to tell him who I really was. Hello, I'm in a janitors closet with him and we were well, making out. But I was not ready for him to know much about me, yet. "Actually. No." I said_

"_No you won't tell me your name?" He asked seeming shocked._

"_Yes, you have that right, I'm just not ready to tell you about me, the real me, this is a facade, that is all Anna Vandervilt is a facade, that is all Anna Vandervilt is to most people. A fake face covering my real one." I replied._

"_Okay, I'll wait, do you want to know my real name?" He asked me._

"_Not really, it wouldn't be fair." I answered_

"_Well, but I want to tell you." He pushed. He mouthed moved back to my neck stopping my thought process, giving me no choice but to agree. _

"_Edward Anthony Masen, at your service ma'am." He said in a formal voice, slightly stepping away to bow, making my giggle._

"_Edward, I like that, it suites you." I said._

"_Thank you." He said coming back to attach his lips to mine once more. This made me feel guilty, maybe I should tell him my name. I started to gather the courage to do just that, when we were interrupted. _

"_Anna?" Alice's voice called as she opened the door causing Edward and I to break apart. _

"_What is it Alice?" I growled._

"_Hey, careful, I just wanted to tell you, you are going to need to find a ride home. Rosalie has gone somewhere, I can't find her, and I'm going home with Jazzy." She said. _

"_Okay Alice, I'll talk to you later." I said _

_End of flash back_

Of course it was an accurate rest of the evening for me and Edward, but he did give me a ride home.

Then two days ago another complication appeared. My ex-boyfriend called, he sounded drunk. In reality he broke up with me, but somehow got it in his thick skull that I dumped him, and that I belong to him.

He called me and now continues to call almost every night so far. I haven't had any other contact with the outside world the entire week. I stopped answering the calls eventually. I stopped answering the phone, the door, and even my e-mails. I just sit all day long and paint.

I listen to any messages people have bothered to leave me. I read my mail and everything, I just didn't respond to any of it.

I just don't want to. I don't want to deal with the world right now. This feeling, to escape the world for a while, this has happened to me before the feeling to escape, just never this strong.

I would just paint for hours on end trying to put my feelings on the canvas. It was never turned out right though. I tried using every color I had. After I tried that I moved to pencils, but that didn't work either. Finally I tried charcoal and it worked.

Then my self-imposed solitude went longer than a week, in fact it went over a month long when finally someone decided they had had enough of my mopping around and almost broke my door down.

I finally went over to it to find Alice banging at the door.

Still in my pajamas that day, having pulled my hair into a very messy pony tail, charcoal covering my hands. I opened the door to find a very disappointed Alice

"Bella," She said chastising my, "You need to get out of this house."

"Hm, nope." I replied.

"Ya, right, you are leaving this house if it is the last thing I make you do." She replied.

"Um, ya, no, I am not done working yet." I replied.

"Bella, normally I would let you just work through this, but I need your help and support." Alice replied, her eyes misting up a little.

"What is it Alice?" I asked cautiously.

"I . . . I'm pregnant Bells."  
___________________________________________________

**Hey, so, what do you think? I like it and hope you do. Review for me, please. **


	9. Nine Months Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Edwards POV**

Nine months, it is amazing how time flies. Only ten months ago I met my Isabella and now I am picking out and engagement ring for her. It took only minutes in the store to find the perfect ring. It was a gold band with a light blue, oval shaped, stone set in it. Tomorrow I was going to propose.

**Bella's POV**

Three a.m. That is when I got a panicked phone call from Alice, she was having her baby. Now fifteen minutes later I couldn't do anything I was terrified to drive because of the tragedy in my past.

I opened up my cell phone and dialed Edward's number.

"Hello." He picked up after the third ring still sounding groggy.

"Oh, gosh, Edward, I'm so sorry, I woke you up." I said.

"No, no it's fine, I like waking up to your voice. Is something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Alice, she needs to go over to the hospital, and Jasper is still out of the country, and it is a three hour drive from my house. You are only a couple of minutes away, I need you to make sure that she gets to the hospital okay, she already called an ambulance, I'll be there as soon as I can." I said.

"Okay, I'll see you soon Bella." He said then hung up.

I hated to drive all by myself, but I don't have any other chose on such short notice.

I grabbed enough clothes for about a week and stuffed them into my duffle bag. I ran out to my car that I rarely used anyway and started it to head off on my three hour ride to Alice's.

___________________________________________________________________

Ya shorter chapter I know, but the next one is going to be better maybe not longer, but better so review for me please.


	10. Falling Asleep

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight the movie or the books**

**Bella's POV**

I have been driving for nearly an hour and a half. This means I am almost half way to Alice. Edward called four or five minutes ago giving me an update, Alice was doing fine and so was the still unborn baby. **(A.N. not still born, just not born yet) **

I had to stop for gas after the first hour, but otherwise there was no delays. It was actually okay, driving I mean. I was always afraid because one of my best friends died in a car accident.

I was thinking about this when I saw the headlights. A flash that I would always know meant it was too late. I was going to crash the car, but it wasn't my fault, I was careful, on the right side of the road. I barely had time to process this information before colors faded to gray and then black.

**Edward's POV**

I was pacing the hospital floor at seven a.m. in the morning. I was worried, not for Alice, her and her son were doing just fine, but Bella was suppose to have been here an hour ago, I don't know where she is, she doesn't answer her cell phone anymore and well, I'm worried.

Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I picked up immediately.

"Hello. Who's number is this?" A male voice asked.

"Edward Mason, why? Also why are you calling from my girlfriend's cell phone?" I asked.

"Mr. Mason, my name is Officer McKinley, I found this phone on a Jane Doe we found at the scene of a car crash, we haven't found her identification card yet. Oh wait, I take that back. We have a Miss Isabella Marie Swan here. Do you know her?"

"Yes," I said, "That is my girlfriend."

**Alice's POV **

I lay on the hospital bed with my new baby boy wondering what to name him. I needed to talk to Jazzy about this, but as it was seven thirty here it would be nine thirty p.m. there, and I have no way of knowing if Jazzy was with a client or not. He probably was selling one of the new paintings or something, but I will call him sometime later to decide what to name the baby, I can put it off for a little while.

As I was thinking about this Edward walked in. He looked distressed and that isn't good.

"What is it Edward?" I asked causing Rose and Emmet, who were in the room with me to look up at him.

"It's Bella, she got in an accident driving up here. They say she is stable, but unconscious and they can't wake her up. I am going to go to the hospital they have her at and I'll find a hotel or something there. I'll call when I know more." Edward replied then walked out of the room before anyone could reply.

**Officer McKinley's POV **

I sat with the young woman in the hospital as I waited for her boyfriend to arrive. I was glad this girl had someone to care about her, so many people have no one. I moved her hair away from her serene face just as a young man with bronze hair walked into the room.

"Oh, you must be Mr. Mason." I said," I am Officer McKinley, we spoke on the phone earlier."

"Yes, thank you. How is Bella?" The young man asked.

"Oh, Isabella, Bella, is stable and that is a good thing, but she is in a coma and the staff doesn't know when she might come out of it." I replied giving him all of the details I knew.

"Oh, how good is it that she is stable?" Mr. Mason asked.

"Very good, the paramedics managed t stabilize her fairly quickly and that makes it more likely for her to come out of the coma with little or no actual brain damage, if I understand correctly." I replied.

"Oh, that's good, I guess. What do most people do when their love one is in a coma?" He asked subdued.

I thought about this for a moment. I had seen so much death and destruction changing lives. That I could only hope that this couple would survive a hard time.

"I suppose most people just sit and talk to the patients, but I know if my love one was in a coma I read to her, they say the hearing is the last sense to go if something were to go wrong, so it is up to you." I replied.

"Okay, well thank you for watching her until I could come." He said.

I took that as my cue to leave and walked out of the room.

___________________________________________________________

**What do you think? Will you get mad it I tell you this is the last chapter and that I should have the sequel up soon? Yes, then I won't tell you. Review and I'll put up the sequel asap. **


	11. Sequel!

**Hey I got the sequel up and I might have time to put some out takes up one this one, but I'm not sure. So the title is On The Lake, so check it out for me. **


End file.
